


Your own fault

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Extended Scenes & Fix-Its [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, Extended Scene, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "What did you expect wiping her memory would do?" It was kind of exhausting always having to explain everything to the fledgeling, especially because he never asked for explanations beforehand. He always expected Raphael to fix his mess but then started blaming him when the solution had consequences."That she would forget seeing me feed on a rat! That's what this was about and you damn well know it!" Simon glared at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest while anger started radiating off of him. He always seemed to be angry around Raphael lately which was kind of ridiculous seeing as the clan leader had a lot more reasons to be angry at the fledgeling. But yet here he was, once again trying to help this failure of a vampire out of his predicament without getting as much as a simplethank you. Raphael wondered why he didn't just stop answering calls and messages altogether. Simon had chosen to part ways from the clan so he wasn't Raphael's responsibility anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over that horrible, unsettling commercial *sighs* Sorry, this thing here is the best I could come up with this time. Maybe I can think of something better later this week.

"What do you mean I have to leave??" Simon stared at the clan leader with wide eyes and fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie, an unsettling feeling curling in his chest and spreading through his body.

"I told you there are consequences, didn't I?" Raphael replied easily, picking up the worn duffle bag sitting behind the door of Simon's room and easily throwing it onto the bed in a silent prompt to start packing.

"You didn't tell me she would forget I even came home!"

"What did you expect wiping her memory would do?" It was kind of exhausting always having to explain everything to the fledgeling, especially because he never asked for explanations beforehand. He always expected Raphael to fix his mess but then started blaming him when the solution had consequences.

"That she would forget seeing me feed on a rat! That's what this was about and you damn well know it!" Simon glared at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest while anger started radiating off of him. He always seemed to be angry around Raphael lately which was kind of ridiculous seeing as the clan leader had a lot more reasons to be angry at the fledgeling. But yet here he was, once again trying to help this failure of a vampire out of his predicament without getting as much as a simple _thank you_. Raphael wondered why he didn't just stop answering calls and messages altogether. Simon had chosen to part ways from the clan so he wasn't Raphael's responsibility anymore.

" _Encanto_ is powerful and with enough practice, it's possible to only erase a smaller time span from someone's memory but it's not as small as just a few hours. You can be lucky that it just wiped the last two days. She doesn't remember you feeding on that rodent; I did what you asked for." Raphael shrugged, clearly unbothered, while his gaze swept over the messy desk and his fingertips brushed its cool wooden surface. He held himself back from reaching out and touching the things thrown across the tabletop but his eyes tried to pick up on the information he could draw from all these things, putting together a few more tiny pieces of knowledge that made up _Simon Lewis_.

"Now I can't stay here any longer and have to move back into this horrible boathouse," Simon complained and Raphael barely held back the urge to roll his eyes. Part of him admittedly wished he could offer the fledgeling to just move back into the hotel, _where he belonged_ , but it was too soon and despite always helping Simon, he still wasn't ready to _forgive_ the boy just yet.

"That would be your own fault, mi amigo. Pack your things and get out of here because I won't wipe her memory again if you fuck this up a second time. _Encanto_ is not an ability to toy with and certainly not one to rely on for fixing mistakes. This was an exception, so think better about your actions from now on, fledgeling," the clan leader warned coolly while closing the distance between them, once again invading Simon's personal space like it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Take care of yourself, bebé," Raphael murmured and raised his hand to the side of Simon's neck, patting the pale skin a little too roughly, causing the younger vampire to flinch, and then he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Simon spun around, blinking in confusion and reaching for his chest, palm pressing against the spot where he expected his heart to beat rapidly against his ribs. 

He breathed a "Thank you" into the deafening silence of the room, realising that he probably should have said that to Raphael's face instead of jumping at him with more accusations but that seemed to be the only thing he was capable of saying in the other's presence lately. Simon's shoulder slumped and he rubbed the side of his neck, still feeling the fandom touch of Raphael's cool fingertips pressing into his skin, before he finally started moving to stuff a few things into his duffle bag.


End file.
